Mumbled Confession
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Mike feels like his time is up with Harvey.  He decides he has no choice other than to end it, but Harvey surprises him and gives him another option.  Established relationship.  Slash.


**Mumbled Confession (A Suits oneshot)**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Harvey/Mike**

**Summary: Mike feels like his time is up with Harvey. He decides he has no choice other than to end it, but Harvey surprises him and gives him another option. Established relationship. Slash.**

**One-shot. Posted 16 October 2011**

**A/N: I can't believe we have to wait a year for another episode :( But at least we get 16 episodes next season instead of just 12 :D And just a little warning, there may or may not be a few f-bombs sprinkled throughout the story, so if f-bombs offend you, don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and this might be slightly OOC Harvey. I don't think I'm very good at writing him in character :/**

o-o-o

"Faster!" Mike cried out. He was on his hands and knees, on Harvey's soft and luxurious bed. His boss was gripping his hips so tightly they were probably going to bruise, but Mike could barely feel it thanks to the thick cock currently being thrust in and out of his ass. "Nng, Harvey, I know you can go faster than that."

Harvey gave an annoyed grunt but gave in to Mike's request, moving his hips faster and subsequently ramming into him harder and harder until neither of them could take it anymore. "Mike..." he growled lowly as he emptied himself inside his associate

Mike came silently, gritting his teeth to stop himself from moaning as he felt Harvey's orgasm inside him. He felt his boss's hand on his cock, trying to give him just a little more pleasure before it was all over. If Mike had been capable of thought, he would have wondered if Harvey knew how much he appreciated that.

When they were finally done, Harvey pulled out of Mike and laid down next to him, pulling him close.

"Aren't we going to... clean up?" Mike asked as he tucked his head under Harvey's chin, trying to get one last snuggle out of the otherwise emotionless man.

"If you want to clean up then go ahead and clean up. But I am not moving."

"We always clean up." Mike reminded him, lowering his brow slightly out of confusion.

"And?" Harvey stared at him, smirking lightly.

Mike shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you staying tonight?"

The question caught Mike off guard. "I always stay."

"I know. I was just making sure."

"If you want me to leave..." Mike started getting up, figuring this was his cue to get out.

But Harvey pulled him back. "Did I _say_ I wanted you to leave?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Just go to sleep, Mike." Harvey advised, closing his eyes.

"But..." Mike was extremely confused.

"Mike."

"But..."

"_Mike_." Harvey warned. "Please go to sleep."

"But you..." Mike was unable to finish his protest when he felt Harvey's lips connect with his.

"Sleep. Now."

Mike obeyed, shutting his eyes immediately. But that didn't mean he stopped thinking. Harvey rarely hugged him after sex. It was only on occasions where the sex had been particularly awesome or when Harvey was a little drunk. And only once did he go to sleep without cleaning the sheets. It had been their first time, and Harvey didn't like the feeling of waking up with ruined sheets. And he never, _ever_kissed him. Sure, there was kissing during foreplay and sometimes while Harvey was inside him, but once they were done, lip-to-lip contact was expressly forbidden.

He opened one eye to peek at Harvey and saw him smirking at him again. "I thought I told you to sleep."

"You kissed me." Mike said. He wanted to slap himself. Why did he say that? Harvey knew what he did. He didn't need to be reminded of it. He obviously regretted it, and Mike had just brought it up again.

"I know. I was there."

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked quietly.

"It's nighttime."

"No, not why are you sleeping. Why are you... holding me? And kissing me? And just... being nice to me?"

"We just had sex, Mike."

"Yeah, exactly." Mike said, sitting up and giving Harvey a frustrated look. "We just had sex. And we've been having sex practically every night for the last three months. And you've hugged me maybe a total of five times. Usually I just lay here all by myself and I wake up in the morning alone and when I leave you don't even say anything to me. And all of a sudden you're hugging me and telling me to go to sleep in your _arms_ and... and you kissed me."

"So?"

"_So_," Mike said, looking like he was on the verge of tears, "you told me that there was to be _no_ kissing afterwords, Harvey. None. At all. Ever. And I'm a very... cuddly person, so that was hard for me. But I... I didn't want to do anything that would cause you to stop, so I held back... and now all of a sudden you break your own rule and expect me to be okay with it?"

"You're not okay with it?" Harvey sat up as well. He'd been almost ready to fall asleep while he was buried deep within Mike just a few minutes ago, but now he was wide awake.

"No. I'm not. You can't just... take me home one night and fuck me, laying out all these guidelines so you can _keep_ taking me home and fucking me, and then just... break the biggest rule, cross all the lines you drew yourself! And here I am, freaking confused as hell because I had this whole plan worked out in my head and now it's ruined because I have no idea what you're doing and I-"

"Plan?" Harvey interrupted. "Plan for what?"

"It's nothing. Never mind." Mike flopped back on the bed, hiding his face between the millions of expensive pillows. "I'm going to sleep."

"No, you're not." Harvey laid on his side, looking at Mike as if his stare alone would force the younger man to reveal his face and look back at him. "You're going to look at me and tell me what's going on in that crazy brain of yours."

"You are." Mike turned his head and looked at Harvey. "You're what's going on in my 'crazy brain.' I don't just sleep with people because they offer me a cab ride on a snowy night, Harvey. A one-night stand here and there, but never the same person multiple times. Not without developing feelings."

Harvey blinked, a flash of... something... crossing his face for a moment. "You've got feelings for me?"

"You're an idiot." Mike jumped off the bed and went in search of his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed." Mike said, stumbling into his pants.

"You're going to sleep in your suit?"

"No. I'm going home Harvey. I can't do this anymore." He found his shirt and put it on, buttoning it up as he looked around for the rest of his clothes. "I was going to wait until morning, but I can't stay here pretending like I'm going to continue going through with this night after night. Especially if you're going to be acting all... affectionate when this is obviously not that kind of relationship."

"You don't have to leave, Mike."

"Yes, actually, I do. This was nice for a little while, Harvey, but I don't want this anymore. I want a real relationship. Someone I can call my boyfriend and go out on dates with. Not this. I don't want what you want. And you don't want what I want. So we just can't do it anymore."

Harvey sat up again and watched as he found the remaining articles of clothing. "Who said I didn't?"

"What?" Mike asked absently as he buckled his belt. He really didn't have any more to say to his boss tonight.

"Who said I didn't want a relationship?"

"You did." Mike looked at him.

"Yeah. In the beginning. Maybe I've changed my opinion."

"Yeah, right." Mike scoffed. He headed for the bedroom door. "I'll see you at work, Harvey."

"Stay."

Mike froze. "Why."

"Because I want you to."

"No, you don't. You're... you're _you_. You don't do relationships. If I know anything about you, it's that you are the kind of guy who can go out and bag a different woman every night. And you do, too."

"Not lately."

"Probably because you're just too lazy to go out and find a woman who's up to your standards. So you just figure you'll settle for your stupid assistant."

"I'm not settling. And you are not stupid."

Mike gave a mocking laugh through his nose, telling Harvey he didn't believe either of those statements. "I'm obviously stupid enough to sleep with my womanizing boss."

"Maybe you are stupid." Harvey said, climbing out of the bed and walking over to Mike. He was still naked, and Mike thought that he would have been embarrassed, but this was Harvey, so of course he was just as confident naked as he was clothed. "But not because you slept with me."

"Why, then?" Mike squeaked, looking away.

Harvey put his hands on Mike's waist. "Because you didn't notice how much I've changed since that first night."

"You didn't change."

"Yes, I did. Not that I'd admit it to anyone other than you."

Mike didn't move his head, but he moved his eyes enough to look at Harvey's face. "What do you mean?"

"I set those rules to keep myself from falling for you. I wouldn't have to if I didn't think there was a chance of it happening. And the longer this went on, the harder it was to follow those rules. And this morning when I woke up, and saw you way over there on the other side of the bed instead of over here with me, I realized that this was more than just casual fucking. Why else would you stay here every night? I never held you or gave you any other sign that I wanted you to stay or that you were even allowed to stay. And yet you did."

Mike nodded, allowing himself to look into Harvey's eyes. "I just wanted..."

"To be with me. I know. I get it now." He wrapped his arms around Mike's waist in a loose hug, tightening his arms just slightly when he felt Mike hug him back. Then he moved his mouth to Mike's ear and half-whispered, "I want to be with you too."

"You do not."

"I do." Harvey said, breathing into Mike's ear again and sending shivers down his spine. "And do you know why, Mike?"

Mike gave up and rested his forehead on Harvey's bare chest, shaking his head. "No, Harvey, I don't know why. I have no idea why _you_ would want to be with _me_."

Harvey gave a small chuckle. "Because I care about you."

Mike's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. _Did __he __really__ just__ say __that?_ "You do?"

"Of course I do."

"But you always say..."

"I say a lot of things, Mike. And the truth is that I didn't _want_ to care about anyone. I thought it would interfere with my job. And I became quite good at it. But then you showed up and, well, here we are."

"Harvey..."

"Can I say one more thing?"

"...Sure." Mike's voice was barely audible.

"I really don't want you to leave."

"Okay." he leaned into Harvey's grasp, unable to deny him right now. "But I mean it, Harvey, I don't want this to just be a nightly thing that doesn't mean anything to you. I'm sick of those kinds of 'relationships'."

"So am I." Harvey said, only serving to surprise Mike further. "I think I have been for a while, but I needed the right person to show up so they could show me exactly what I really wanted."

Mike breathed in, trying to think about what to do. "I don't think I'm what you really want." he whispered.

"You're wrong."

_I__'__m__ not__ wrong_, Mike thought. He definitely was not wrong. There's no way Harvey seriously wanted him. Not the way Mike wanted him. And there was one thing he'd been dying to say to Harvey for about a week. He'd been choking it back twenty four-seven since he realized it, trying to keep himself from ruining this. But he wanted out. So it was time to pull out the big guns. "I think I'm in love with you."

This startled Harvey. He knew Mike had become attached to him. Even though Mike was harder to read than most people, it was completely obvious that he'd developed at least _some_ feelings for him. But love? That's a whole other ball game. He pulled out of the embrace he'd been holding Mike in so tightly, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and holding him just an inch or two away. "What?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't like it. I _knew_ you'd freak out. I just knew it. You may have thought that you wanted this but you had no idea just how much I-" For the second time that night, Mike was interrupted by a pair of soft but firm lips smashing against his.

"I'm not freaking out. I know what goes along with a serious relationship, Mike."

"You mean... you still...?"

Harvey nodded, another faint smirk crossing his lips as he did so. "I understand that you'd feel that way sooner or later if we became serious. I just thought it'd be later, when I could say it back to you..."

"Say it back?"

"I don't do love, kid. I never have. But... I want to. For you."

"Harvey, you don't have to-"

"I do have to say it." Harvey said, gazing right into Mike's big eyes. "But I can't right now. I don't know how. I know the words and I've said them individually but putting them together and _meaning_ it is something completely out of my realm. However... I do know how to show you how I feel." Harvey suddenly kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Mike's mouth and claiming it as his property.

Mike let him kiss him for a few seconds, determined to push him away and walk out of this messed up relationship forever. A kiss couldn't show Mike how Harvey felt about him. Even an amazing, passionate, delicious kiss unlike any other they'd ever shared (as this one was turning out to be) was still just a kiss. So Mike pulled out of the kiss, whimpering, "Harvey..."

But Harvey pulled him closer, and continued to kiss him softly. "Please, Mike. Let me show you."

Suddenly Mike felt very awkward as he stood there fully dressed, being kissed by his completely naked boss. And it only got worse as he felt Harvey start walking him back over to the bed, lips still moving together.

Mike was expecting to feel the bed against the back of his legs as usual, so Harvey could gently push him down and settle between his legs. But this time was different. Suddenly they stopped, and Mike was falling forwards, on top of Harvey.

Harvey pulled Mike up and kept kissing him. They scooted further onto the bed, until their limbs were no longer at risk of dangling off. Mike found himself kneeling between Harvey's legs, pressing his chest down on Harvey's as he kissed him. He felt Harvey hardening beneath him, which caused his own pants to begin to tighten around his crotch. Then there were hands on his neck, eagerly working to remove his tie. After it slid out of his collar he felt hands on his chest as Harvey unbuttoned his shirt. "This is the second time I get to undress you tonight." Harvey commented as he threw Mike's shirt back onto the floor.

"Wait," Mike panted, staring down at Harvey, "wait. What are we doing?"

"Undressing you." Harvey answered as he moved to undo Mike's pants.

"No, stop." Mike sat back and pushed Harvey's hands away. "I told you I didn't want this anymore. Fucking me twice in one night is not going to prove you care about me. We've done that before."

"I'm not going to fuck you again, Mike." Harvey told him with a smirk. He pulled Mike back down to his lips and breathed against him, telling him, "You're going to fuck me."

Mike visibly paled and widened his eyes with a loud gasp. "What?"

"I'm putting you in charge."

"But... but you always..."

"I always what?" Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow at him, obviously trying to get him to say it.

Mike's face heated up. "You... you... um..."

"I do the fucking?"

Mike blushed deeper as he nodded sheepishly.

"Well," Harvey told him, running his hands down Mike's sides, holding his hips gently, "you're a man too, you know. I can't be the one to have all the fun."

"But I... uhm... I..." Mike shut his eyes and hid his face in Harvey's neck to avoid further embarrassment. "I like it when you do it."

"That's obvious enough." Harvey chuckled, remembering a few of his favorite nights with Mike. "But I want you to do this. I want to know what you feel every night. And I want to watch you as you do it. I want to look into your eyes as you-"

"Ah!" Mike sort-of yelled, voice muffled as his face was still hidden against Harvey's skin. "Stop it. Stop saying it like it matters to you..."

"It does matter. And you know it. I want to do this and show you how important you are to me. Fuck me, Mike. Fuck me." He whispered the last two words into Mike's ear, tickling him and making him shiver.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Harvey reached down and tried to undo Mike's pants yet again. There was no resistance this time, and soon he was pulling them, along with Mike's boxers, down, down, down until they were completely off of him. They were both naked now, and Harvey could tell he wasn't the only one who was turned on at the moment. He felt Mike shake his head in protest and tried to comfort him by turning his head and kissing him.

"I'm afraid." Mike whispered.

"Of what. Mike?" Harvey asked calmly. "You can tell me."

"I'm afraid that... I'll do something wrong. Or that you won't enjoy it and then... you won't..."

Harvey kissed Mike's cheek gently. "You listen to me, Mike. I enjoy every single thing we do together. I enjoy _you_. And this... I want this more than anything. And if you don't like it, we can stop. I promise. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just want... I want you to know that I trust you. I would never willingly put myself in a vulnerable position, Mike, other than for you."

"Why me?"

"Because I know that you wouldn't hurt me. Ever. Honestly, I'm a pretty tough guy, so I don't generally think about who can hurt me and who can't, but when it comes to things like this... I just... I look at you and I _know_ that I can put myself in your hands without worry and that you're someone who _deserves_ that trust. And you can trust me too. I don't want to hurt you, Mike. Not ever."

"But there's nothing special about me."

"Nothing special?" Harvey looked offended by Mike's statement. "You are definitely special. Do you think I'd do this for someone who wasn't?"

"Well... no..."

Harvey stared at Mike. "No one is as special as you."

"Harvey...'

"I mean it."

Mike considered all of this for less than a second before he kissed Harvey slowly. He felt Harvey's hands on the sides of his face, holding him steady and close. "I lied."

"What?" Harvey asked, only somewhat on edge about it, and not breaking the kiss.

"I don't think I'm in love with you." Mike gave a little moan as Harvey pumped his hips up into Mike's. "I know I am. I love you."

"I figured."

"You did?" Mike kissed Harvey's neck.

"Of course I did."

"And you still want this?"

Harvey gave Mike's ass a little squeeze and smiled at him. "Yeah."

Mike frowned. "Why?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Harvey whispered.

"Okay..."

Harvey simply let his smile widen as he pulled Mike down for another kiss. He began nuzzling his neck, but Mike pulled away, a new look of excitement in his eyes.

"Harvey, if you want me to be in control, you have to _give_ me control. You have to let _me_ pleasure _you_."

"Alright." Harvey said, voice catching as he realized Mike's controlling side was turning him on. "I just didn't know how much control you wanted."

"Mmm." Mike hummed, kissing Harvey's chest. He kissed further down, making his way down, down, down until he got to the extremely hard cock that was waiting for him. He eagerly took the head in his mouth, holding it there before he began to slowly bob up and down. He felt Harvey shift beneath him, obviously used to the hurried slurping he usually received. Then Harvey's hand was in his hair, tugging at it softly. Harvey groaned when Mike pulled away, obviously thinking it was too soon. "You want to feel what I feel?" Mike asked him, smiling and rolling his eyes as he moved back up to kiss him. Then he whispered, "I knew you were really just a sappy romantic."

"Just get to it, kid." Harvey grunted loudly as he felt a slick digit push into him.

"How's this?" Mike asked in a low whisper.

"Mmph. It's... fine."

Mike smirked. "Just fine?" He wiggled his finger before moving to push it in and out of Harvey. "I think someone is afraid to admit he likes it."

"Ugh... stop... talking."

A short chuckle escaped Mike's lips as he added a second finger and then a third, stretching Harvey out and loving how he was squirming with obvious pleasure beneath him. "Think you're ready?" He asked as if he would have gladly given Harvey more time, but the truth was that he was so hard by now that he didn't think he could wait another minute. He looked into Harvey's eyes, and saw something familiar. Something he was sure he'd seen before, but either never noticed or refused to believe it was there. When he saw Harvey nod, he pulled his fingers out and placed himself at Harvey's entrance. He pushed inside, watching Harvey's face the whole time. It was so beautiful, seeing how much he was enjoying this. He was all the way in now, and he could tell Harvey was growing just as impatient as he was. "I love you."

"I know." Harvey reached his arms around Mike's neck. "And I..." he grunted again, shifting under Mike as he tried to adjust to the new sensation, as pleasing as it was. "I..."

"Shh." Mike leaned down and kissed him. "You said you wanted to feel what I feel. So be quiet and _feel_ it." He moved his hips back and forth once, almost coming right there from the noises Harvey was making. "Oh, God." Mike moaned as he pressed back inside.

"Nope. I'm just... Harvey."

Mike was moving in and out of him slowly now. "You're so _tight_."

"I damn well... should be." Harvey was holding onto him, giving little peeps as Mike hit him in the right spots. "You're exploring... previously uncharted... territory."

"Do you always talk like that in bed?"

"Mmm. You should know." Harvey gave a few more grunts before adding, "Go faster."

Mike sped up gradually, moving to a more rapid pace. He had Harvey practically convulsing under him. He felt one of Harvey's arms slip down from around his neck and snake between their bodies. Harvey was stroking himself, he could tell by the frantic movements he was feeling there. "Are you getting close?"

Harvey let out a sound that was more like a low gurgle than any actual words. Mike could feel his hand speeding up between them, which answered his question just as well.

Both of them were moving faster now, and they both knew what was about to happen. When Harvey let out a low growl that sounded a lot like Mike's name and Mike felt him shudder, it sent him over the edge. He came inside Harvey, wanting him to have the whole experience. They rode out their orgasms together. When Mike was sure they were both done, he collapsed on top of Harvey, letting himself enjoy the feel of their sweaty bodies touching together. He panted a few times in time with Harvey as he pulled out of him.

He supposed he should have expected to be pulled flush against Harvey's body once again as he was enveloped in a tight embrace. Suddenly they were wrapped up in a silk and down cocoon, and Mike swore he had never felt so warm in his life.

When he felt a set of lips caressing his, he let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Harvey's smooth voice broke the silence.

Mike opened his eyes and studied his face. "Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, Mike. I really want you to."

"Okay. I'll stay," Mike answered, laying his head against Harvey's chest. "If you answer a question for me."

"What question could you possibly have after that?"

"Was I the first man you ever slept with?"

"Yes."

"So I was the first one who...?"

"That's two questions, but yes."

"One more."

Harvey sighed. "Okay. But then we're going to sleep."

"Right. What does this mean? For us."

"What would you like it to mean?"

"You know what I want." Mike stared at him. He could already feel the tightness in his stomach returning, that sinking feeling that always came when he thought he'd said something stupid.

Harvey smirked. "Why don't you remind me? Just so we're clear."

"I want you. Not just as a fuckbuddy, Harvey. I love you, and even if you don't love me or you can't say it or whatever, I don't care. As long as I can be _with_ you, and know that you care about me. That's what I want." His voice was quiet, as if he wasn't sure what to expect to come out of his mouth.

"I want that too."

X

"What's this?" Mike asked as Harvey placed a small box in his hand. He was laying on Harvey's couch with him.

"It's a present."

"Present? For what?"

"To celebrate our six-month anniversary. I know it's only been three since we made it official, but every day with you is important to me."

Mike's face was full of awe as he opened his present. "A key?"

Harvey lifted his eyebrows, conveying that it was much more than just a key. "Yes. A key."

"To... what?" He eyed the piece of cut metal, which were suspiciously etched with a set of familiar numbers.

"My apartment."

Mike let out a quiet gasp and eyed Harvey cautiously. "But... you always let me in."

"I know." Harvey nodded. "But from now on, there may be times when you need to get in without me."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because. I want you to move in with me."

Mike's face was full of surprise. It was obvious they cared a lot about each other, but he wasn't expecting Harvey to ask him to move in with him so soon. He knew what this meant. He'd been in Harvey's apartment a million times as a guest, it was never his home. Having a key to Harvey's apartment was like the equivalent of being given the key to the man's very heart. It was truly amazing how he could find so many ways to say one thing without using the words. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He leaned in and kissed Mike lightly on the lips, letting his head lull down against his neck afterwords. And then he mumbled something that sounded like, "My muffins," making Mike pause and push Harvey slightly away, staring into his eyes, begging for an explanation.

"...What?"

Harvey sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "You heard me."

"Harvey, I heard 'muffin.' Is that what you said?"

Harvey pursed his lips together for a minute and then admitted, "No."

"Are you going to repeat yourself?"

"Probably not."

"Okay then." Mike semi-frowned and settled further down into the couch.

Harvey opened his eyes and watched Mike lay contently in his arms. And seeing him there, so happy and so not bothered by Harvey's silence, made him realize just how much he _wanted_ to repeat himself. So he kissed Mike's forehead before hugging him tighter and whispering, "I love you."

Mike's lips formed a wide grin. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
